Desperate Times
by thegrantfinale123
Summary: Barry's been holding his bladder all day, and during a run-in with the Rogues, a Trickster prank causes him to burst, making him a laughing stock amongst the Rogues. Upon leaving with red cheeks and a soaked suit, Barry realizes he enjoyed the day's events a little more than he had previously anticipated. And why can't he stop thinking about the Trickster?
1. Birds of a Feather

**A/N:** Hey guys, what's up it's Aaron. This is the first fanfic I've posted under this name, so I hope you enjoy it. There will definitely be more to this. It started out as a one-shot because I realized that there is little to no Flash omorashi fanfiction out there, so I wrote one. But now I kinda like where it's heading and ideas started forming, so I hope you enjoy what I have so far, and if you do, I'll keep posting more! :)

* * *

Running faster than the speed of sound is really difficult when your bladder is about to burst. Unfortunately, there's no rest for the righteous, apparently, and they don't have much luck either, because the one day I decide against using the bathroom in the morning happens to be same the same day that Iron Heights decides to have a prison break. Why can't _I_ catch a break?

I'd been running all around Central City, collecting prisoners and dropping them off back at the prison all day. It started out as no big deal; there was a slight tingle in my lower body, but nothing I couldn't handle. Two hours and 37 prisoners later, I was about to burst. I couldn't have had that much to drink, could I? Then again, with all this running, my metabolism must be running overdrive, and that probably produced a LOT of pee.

I had managed to get all the non-meta prisoners back into their cells, but now I had bigger things to worry about. The Rogues. Of _course_ they had been the ones behind it, and now they were roaming the city, wreaking havoc all over the place. Ungh. My bladder could not handle much more of this.

I heard screams coming from the west part of town. No doubt that was where the Rogues had gone. Faster than a speeding bullet, I was there, and sure enough, so were they.

Captain Cold was freezing everything in sight, from Fire Hydrants to lamp posts to police guns, and Heat Wave was having a blast melting everything Cold froze, sending torrents of rushing water to flood the streets, knocking the police off their feet. Of course, it had to be rushing water.

"Hey, guys," I shouted to them, crossing my legs and wobbling a little bit. "Can you, uh, cool it? Wait, bad pun. Sorry, I'm not at the top of my game today."

Cold froze one last fire hydrant to the point that it burst and erupted into a geyser of cold, clear water. It's like the universe was taunting me. "Well, look who we have here, fellas. It's our old pal The Flash."

"Looks like somethin's up with him, though," said Trickster, donning his signature shoes that allowed his walk on air. "He looks kinda fidgety."

 _Well, excuuuse me. I'd like to see you do any better than I am after holding in your piss for so long, and fighting villains._ I did my best not to grab my crotch, though it sapped nearly all my strength to do so. "Okay, look," I said. "You guys are reasonable villains. We've worked together to fight a common enemy before. What do you say we just...live and let live for now? Head on back to Iron Heights and I'll turn a blind eye?"

You can tell I was starting to get desperate if I was trying to negotiate with the _Rogues_.

Captain Cold snickered. "What's got you in such a hurry, Flash? Gotta go somewhere?"

Oh I had to go alright.

"Haha, look at how he's squirmin'!" Trickster sneered. "He looks like he's gotta pee or somethin'."

"You always think people gotta pee, Axel," Heat Wave said. "Stop forcing your weird fetish onto us."

"No, Trickster might actually be right this time, Mick," said Cold. "He's crossing his legs, and his right hand keeps twitching close to his crotch. I think our speedsters gotta take a leak."

"See, I was right!" Trickster laughed. "You guys don't give me enough credit!"

"Or maybe we've been giving you too much," Mick sneered.

"Perhaps we can use this to our advantage," Cold said as he pointed his cold gun directly at me and pulled the trigger.

I was fast enough to get away from the blast, only to be cut off by a blaze of fire from Heat Wave's gun. Screeching to a halt, I think I felt a little bit leak out. As soon as the flames had dissipated, I sped through and speed punched Trickster in the gut before he could react, sending him flying and crashing into a building. Heat Wave and Captain Cold teamed up, freezing the geyser from the fire hydrant, only to melt it and send a wave of water washing over me. I felt a strong jet leak out. "Shit!" I cursed under my breath, but managed to get it under control.

I knew I couldn't last much longer. I had to pee _now._ But there was no way I could let the Rogues run rampant around the town while I tried to find a bathroom, and there was _no_ way I was going to let them see me piss myself. I had to come up with something, and fast. My bladder was quickly approaching Red Alert.

I scanned the block we were in for anything I could potentially use to beat the Rogues, but there was nothing salvageable. The Rogues had destroyed pretty much anything and everything within a 500 yard radius, so there was nothing I could use to subdue them. I know crossing Cold's gun with Heat's had worked for me in the past. Maybe it could work now, I just had to cross the streams. _(Ahh, don't say streams!)_

But before I could even move to get Cold's attention, I felt something tingling around my sides, a light sensation, barely there, but then it grew stronger. A laugh built up inside of me and before I could react, it bellowed out of me, and I gripped my sides trying to stop where the feeling was coming from. I looked down, and saw Trickster, grinning ear to ear and tickling my sides with a feather.

So, this is how it ends, not with a bang, but with a feather…

As Trickster continued to tickle me, moving the feather between my sides and chest and all around me as I flailed from side, I felt incapacitated, unable to do anything but writhe and laugh hysterically.

Then I felt it, an undeniable shift, as the floodgates collapsed, and a warm, wet sensation flooded my lower abdomen. Pee flooded out of me as blood flooded to my cheeks. It felt extremely wet and slippery inside my spandex suit, and a wet spot began to appear around my crotch, growing bigger with every passing second. I began to kick and flail more violently now, as I tried to kick the Trickster away from me and tried to regain control of my bladder. Neither attempts were very successful, but I eventually managed to get Trickster off of me. As the blood drained away from my face and I was finally able to blockade the floodgates, I began to notice the Rogues laughing hysterically. I felt myself begin to blush again, and took off running, trailing warm yellow liquid behind me.

As I ran, I couldn't help but notice the bloodflow begin to drain from my cheeks to something a bit...lower, and the thoughts of the Trickster that raced through my mind almost as fast as I raced home didn't really help matters. My lower area began to stretch my spandex to its limits, and I could almost see the jets of piss racing out of it as I ran. I couldn't believe I was actually _enjoying_ this.

A couple blocks from home, I stopped. No one was around; probably locked themselves in their homes after word of the prison break spread. I ducked into a back alley and slipped my Flash suit back into the ring. Now, standing naked in a back alley near my house, I allowed myself to touch my hardening member. "Fuck," I muttered, as each tug sent chills up and down my spine. "I've never been this turned on before."

I felt the last few spurts of piss begging to be released from their cock prison, and I allowed it, arching a small stream that lasted only a few seconds, but still felt good. I caught the last few dribbles in my hand as I started to stroke myself again, and the warm watery liquid felt good against my bare skin.

I didn't have much time before somebody undoubtedly noticed a buck ass nude guy jerking off in a back alley. Luckily for me, or unlucky, depending on how you look at it, fast was my middle name.

With a few strokes at superspeed, and a few confusing images of the Trickster, I felt my knees grow weak and my hips buck forward as I blew my load on the side of the wall. Allowing myself a few moments to catch my breath and compose myself, I slipped on my Flash costume again and sped all the way home. I had some laundry to take care off.


	2. No Choice

I had trouble sleeping that night. I must've showered three times, but I still couldn't get rid of the stale stench of urine with a hint of guilt off of me. The inside of the Flash ring now smelled salty and gross, and no matter how much I rinsed it out, the smell would not leave. Piss, mixed with guilt, mixed with embarrassment. Mixed with confusion.

Guilt. I'd left the Rogues loose on the city. I didn't hear any screams or alarms, so they probably just slipped off into the night, no doubt to tell their supervillain buddies about my charming little _accident._

Embarrassment. I'd pissed myself in front of my biggest rivals. Cold was _never_ going to let me live this down, and that loudmouthed Trickster is probably going around telling everybody he knows he made the Flash wet himself in fear.

Confusion. The Trickster. Axel Walker. Heat Wave had mentioned something about Axel having a weird pee fetish. At the time, I had been too preoccupied with my spazzing bladder to worry about what the Trickster thought of my desperation. Mick had seemed pretty irritated when he mentioned it, which made me wonder: what did Axel do to get them so aggravated at the mention of it?

A whole bunch of thoughts raced through my head, so many ideas of what Axel might possibly get off on. Did he constantly hold himself to the point of an accident, complaining all the way, only to get some strange kind of satisfaction out of it? Did he lock himself in the Rogue's bathroom when the other's had to go? Did he have some kind of weird gadget to make the other Rogues' bladders fill? The more I thought about it, the harder I got. And the harder I got, the harder it was to fall asleep.

I managed to get about three hours of sleep in before I had to be up for work. I made sure _not_ to neglect my morning piss before wharfing down some toast and hopping into the shower.

At work, I was distracted all day. I couldn't stop thinking about the Trickster for some reason. Was he turned on by my desperation yesterday? Did he go home and jerk it to the thought of me wetting myself the way that I did? _Shit, Barry, don't get hard now, Patty and Forrest are here._

"Barry?" Patty was trying to get my attention. "You okay? You keep spacing out."

"Yeah," I said, blinking and shaking myself back to reality. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just uh...drank too much coffee this morning. I'll be right back."

My bladder was pleasantly full by the time I had gotten to the urinal. Nowhere near the catastrophe that was yesterday, but just enough to give a little kick. I considered leaving, holding it _intentionally_ this time, but then Detective Singh walked in, and I decided it'd be weird to just stand there without peeing.

Singh walked up to the urinal next to me, unzipped, and I heard an audible sigh of relief and the beginning of a strong stream pattering against the urinal. I struggled to keep my stream going as I felt myself begin to harden.

"Hard at work today, Allen?" _Shit did he know?_

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Patty tells me you've been spacing out all day so far. Everything alright?"

"Uhh, yeah. Thank you for your concern, sir."

Singh merely nodded in response, keeping his head facing forward. I couldn't help myself; I decided to have a little peek at what Singh was packing, and _damn!_ I was not disappointed. The man was fairly well endowed, and he had a beautiful golden steam arching out of it. I only got a quick glimpse before averting my eyes. Didn't wanna be too obvious. I was _rock_ hard now.

I heard Singh's stream taper off, and he shook his dick a couple times before shoving the beast back into his pants and zipping up. He patted me on the back before heading to the sinks, which caused me to jump a little. As soon as Singh had left, I felt that I needed to take care of my distracting erection, and had a superspeed jerk, spurting all over the urinal. It was white; it'd blend in. I finished my pee and then washed the excess cum off my hands. Today was going to be a long day.

The second I was released to go home, I slipped on my Flash suit and sped around town, trying to see what the Rogues had done to my city. To my surprise, most of the damage had been contained to the area of my accident, which was, of course, completely destroyed. The geyser from the fire hydrant was still frozen solid, water still flooding the storm drains, overflowing in the streets. Windows were broken, the pavement was cracked and full of craters. I had no idea how to even _begin_ fixing this.

"They say the perpetrator always returns to the scene of the crime." A voice, from behind me. Familiar. Calm, levelheaded. Cold.

"What do you want, Snart?" I said, spinning around to face my rival.

"Oh, I want a lot of things. And you're going to give them to me."

"And why would I do that?"

Snart chuckled. "Because if you don't, the whole world's gonna find out about your little... _accident_."

There was no way I could let anyone else find out about that, but I couldn't just give into Snart's demands, could I? I mean, _whatever he wants_ could be a lot of things. Was it really worth saving the embarrassment of letting the world know I'd pissed myself? I'm sure everyone would understand, right? Then again, if the Justice League found out, I'd never hear the end of it from Bruce, and don't even get me started on the jokes that Hal would make in my expense. No, there is no way I could let anyone find out.

"Fine," I said, defeated. "What do you want?"

Snart grinned.

"Welcome to the secret lair, Splash. Oops, I mean, Flash." He removed my blindfold to reveale a dingy, broken down warehouse, fitting of the group calling themselves the Rogues. Heat Wave sat at the far end of the room, his back facing us, probably tinkering with his heat gun. Weather Wizard lay on a bed in the far right corner, snoring peacefully. Trickster leaned back in a chair with his feet up on a table that looked barely stable enough to hold even that much.

"Okay," I said, "so now that we're here, what is it that you want?"

"Hey Axel," Snart called over to the lounging Trickster.

"Yeah, boss?"

"Found you a new playmate."

"Wait, what?" A playmate? What the hell, Snart?

"What do you mean, Len?" asked the Trickster.

Cold reached over the table and grabbed Axel by his shirt collar. "I mean, I'm sick of you pulling those damn pranks on us for your weird sexual pleasure. I'm through with you locking us out of the bathroom and shit for your gross kink play. From now on, you wanna do shit like that, you do it to the Flash."

"What?!" Axel and I both exclaimed in unison.

"But boss, he's our enemy."

"Yeah, and you wouldn't shut up about him last night. So, go, fulfill your little fantasies, just don't do it around me, okay, ya weirdo?" Snart let go of Trickster's collar and started to walk away. "Now if you excuse me, I've had to take a piss all day."

I gulped. Did Captain Cold just make me a sex slave to the Trickster? I can't say I was _completely_ opposed to the idea, but still. Sex slave to a Rogue? This was going to be humiliating.

"So, uhhhh," Axel stammered, rubbing the back of his head. "What should I have you do first?"

"Why are you asking me?" I said. "Didn't Snart just make me your slave or something? Don't I have to do what you say?"

"Um, I guess…"

Trickster didn't seem as eager as I would have thought. He seemed like he was really getting off on my pain yesterday, why didn't he seem to want to do anything now?

"Look, if you don't wanna do anything, I can just leave. I mean, I'll come back if you need me. Just, uh, gimme a hollar."

"Um, yeah, maybe...I don't really know how to react right now." He let out a weak laugh. I smiled. The kid was actually kind of shy; how cute.

"Well," I said, speeding over to the table and grabbing a piece of paper, scribbling down my number, and then handing it to Axel, "if you do need me, call." Of course, it wasn't my _real_ phone number, well, not the one I use as Barry. "It's connected to my Flash suit, so I can talk to you at Superspeed."

"Thanks." Trickster's eyes refused to meet mine, instead darting around the floor. "Um, Flash? Why are you being so cool about this?"

I shrugged. "I don't really have a choice. Cold's blackmailing me."

"Oh."

Of course, that wasn't the _only_ reason I was so cool with the situation. I hadn't been able to get Trickster out of my head all day. Honestly, I was kind of excited to fool around with him. I wasn't too keen on the idea of being his _slave_ , but I actually kind of wanted to explore more kink stuff with him. My accident yesterday really got me off, and I was itching to do some more of it.

"So uh, if you don't need me anymore, I'll be off? You know, places to go, people to see, superheroing to do, and all."

"Yeah, um...I'll call you if I need you."

"Thanks dude, alright, I'm off." I sped off, making sure to note where the Rogues hideout was. I had a feeling I'd be going back there an awful lot.


End file.
